


My Dear Brother

by RakPolaris



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, SS Brotherly Ties, Saint Seiya Siblings Week, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakPolaris/pseuds/RakPolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora sonrió para sí. Hades era un dios, uno al que incluso ella había llegado a temer en ocasiones, hasta el punto de olvidar que también era su hermano.<br/>~<br/>Fanfic escrito con motivo del evento Semana de los Hermanos de Saint Seiya 2015, organizado en Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a (c) Toei Animation, Masami Kurumada.
> 
> ***
> 
> En esta historia, dejo a la imaginacón del lector si Hades se encuentra usando el cuerpo de Shun (pelirrojo) o en su lugar se trata ya de su verdadero cuerpo (moreno). Mientras lo escribía, yo personalmente me imaginé a Hades en su verdadero cuerpo, pues prefiero ese diseño, pero queda abierto a interpretación.

Pandora vertió cuidadosamente el té en la taza de fina porcelana, acompañada por el plato y la cucharilla a juego. Cuando consideró que la cantidad era la adecuada, se detuvo y dejó la tetera en la mesa. A continuación escogió una bandeja de plata con relieves florales en los bordes para transportar la taza de té. Con paso firme, pero procurando no derramar el líquido ni hacer que la taza volcara, llegó hasta la sala del trono que había en Judecca. 

Allí sentado se encontraba el mismísimo Hades, Dios de los muertos, Rey de las Tinieblas, y uno de los Dioses Olímpicos. Su porte sereno y regio, incluso melancólico, denotaba que no se trataba de un simple mortal, aunque su cuerpo fuera físicamente idéntico al de un ser humano corriente. 

Como marcaba el protocolo, Pandora hizo una ligera reverencia mientras sujetaba la bandeja con ambas manos, situada frente a la escalinata que daba al trono. 

—Mi Señor Hades. Os traigo el té de media tarde que los Dioses Gemelos han tenido a bien de proporcionarme para que usted lo disfrute. 

Hades volteó la cabeza en dirección a Pandora y asintió muy despacio. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero era difícil saber si esto se debía al carácter apático del Dios, o a su falta de interés en el susodicho té. La joven comenzó a subir las escalinatas hasta llegar al trono de su señor, colocándose a su izquierda. Bajó la bandeja para que el Dios pudiera alcanzar la taza con una mano, mientras con la otra agarraba el platillo y lo situaba debajo. 

Apenas dio un sorbo, Hades reposó la taza sobre su plato correspondiente. Aunque los Dioses Gemelos, especialmente Hypnos, eran habituales consumidores de aquella bebida, Hades sin embargo no era especialmente aficionado al té. La mayoría de las veces lo tomaba cuando estaba en presencia de los dioses de la muerte y el sueño, para no parecer descortés, o cuando Pandora decidía prepararlo improvisadamente aunque él no lo hubiera pedido. Técnicamente él no tenía ninguna rutina de tomar té a media tarde, pero le permitía tener a Pandora ocupada y ella se mostraba siempre tan dispuesta que el dios la dejaba hacer. 

—¿Ocurre algo, mi Señor?— La voz de la joven que a veces le llamaba "hermano" le sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Está muy amargo para su gusto, tal vez? 

—No, no. Tomaré más luego— respondió, colocando de nuevo la taza y el platillo sobre la bandeja de Plata. Observó la cara de Pandora y supo que la muchacha ya debía de estar preocupándose más de lo necesario. Seguramente estaría pensando porqué no había bebido más, si acaso el té no estaba en su punto, quizá era demasiada cantidad, quizá él no se encontraba bien... —Puedes retirarte, Pandora. 

Los labios de la joven estuvieron a punto de formular una protesta, "¿No queréis nada más?", pero se detuvieron ante la mirada de advertencia de Hades y su gesto con la mano abierta, indicando que su orden no debía ser discutida. 

Pandora dio media vuelta para descender la escalinata, cuando pisó sin querer parte del largo vestido negro que llevaba. Perdió el equilibrio y soltó la bandeja. Trató en vano de salvar la taza de porcelana de exquisita calidad, fracasando en el intento y viendo cómo ésta se rompía en varios trozos al impactar contra el suelo. Avergonzada hasta límites insospechados por tal demostración de torpeza y poco cuidado, se volvió hacia Hades para implorar su perdón. 

—¡Mi Señor! No sabéis cuanto lo lamento. Por favor, decidme que vuestros ropajes no han sido salpicados por el té. Si ese fuera el caso, os traeré inmediatamente una muda limpia. 

Hades resopló discretamente ante la escena. 

—Estoy bien. Parece que la túnica no tiene ninguna mancha. 

—Es una buena noticia. Esas ropas solo son dignas de un Dios y no me perdonaría haberlas manchado de té. Recogeré todo esto ahora mismo y conseguiré una taza igual a la que se ha roto... 

Pandora siguió hablando, pero Hades ya no la escuchaba. En su lugar, había posado su vista por casualidad en una de las pálidas manos de su hermana. La blancura natural de su piel contrastaba intensamente con el líquido escarlata que brotaba de la palma de su mano. 

—Pandora. Tu mano. 

La joven se sorprendió ante el comentario y alzó las manos para mirarlas. Cuando vio que una de ellas sangraba, asintió y sonrió tímidamente. 

—Esto no es nada mi Señor. Seguramente fue al intentar coger la taza, alguno de los trozos de la porcelana debió de producirme el corte—. Sin dar mayor importancia al asunto, se apresuró a recoger los restos de porcelana repartidos por los escalones. 

—Pandora haz el favor de vendarte la herida antes de que gotee y manches algo. 

Pero Pandora continuó recolectando los pedazos, alegando que su herida era mínima y que tendría que ir hasta la sala de cuidados para vendarse, cuando lo prioritario era limpiar aquel desastre. Hades suspiró. La tozudez de esa muchacha por complacerlo la llevaba, irónicamente, a desobedecer sus órdenes en algunas ocasiones, guiada siempre por su sentido servicial hacia el dios. Sin embargo, Hades observaba como los dedos anular e índice de la joven se tornaban carmesíes, sin que Pandora dejara por ello de limpiar. 

—Deja eso. Los esqueletos pueden ocuparse de ello por ti— comandó con voz autoritaria —Además, es posible que te cortes de nuevo recogiendo la taza rota. 

Pandora alzó la vista hacia su Señor, con ojos suplicantes llenos de duda, como un perrillo asustado al ser regañado por su amo cuando creía que estaba haciendo algo bueno. 

Hades se levantó del trono y descendió algunos escalones, hasta situarse a la altura de Pandora, quién se irguió imaginando que la única razón para que su señor hubiera abandonado su asiento, era que debía estar enfadado con ella. Entonces, ante la expresión confundida y desconcertada de la muchacha, Hades procedió a desgarrar un trozo de tela de la parte baja de su túnica. 

—¡No! ¡Pero qué hacéis mi Señor...! 

Con un gesto de la mano, Hades la mandó callar. A continuación tomó la mano sangrante, la derecha, y comenzó a vendarla y a limpiar los dedos manchados. Pandora no se quejó ante esto, aunque consideraba que haber roto la túnica únicamente para vendarla era una blasfemia y totalmente inadecuado. Hades pasó la tela varias veces alrededor de la palma, procurando no apretar mucho para no ejercer demasiada presión. La piel de Pandora estaba fría, pero era muy suave. Realmente no le importaba aquella túnica, aunque la tela fuera de finas sedas y excelente calidad, aunque los Dioses Gemelos aseguraran que era la misma túnica que había vestido en otras encarnaciones previas. No le importaba. Solo era ropa. Él era un Dios, y lo seguiría siendo vistiera lo que vistiera. En ese sentido, únicamente su armadura era digna de recibir un trato cuidadoso, pero no aquella prenda. 

Pandora observaba al dios con curiosidad. A pesar de su dedicación por él, y de que los unía un lazo de sangre, no solía demostrar hacia ella nada más allá del respeto que manifestaba por todos sus subordinados. Tampoco recordaba nunca que él hubiera tomado la iniciativa para establecer ningún tipo de contacto físico. No podía más que encontrar aquella escena extraña, aunque tierna en cierto modo. Una sensación que nunca había pensado que aplicaría a su señor Hades. Pero ahí estaba, mostrando una excepcional preocupación por su bienestar, y Pandora solo sentía desconcierto, confusión... incluso le resultaba algo desagradable que un dios como él actuara repentinamente de forma tan sensible... Los espectros no valoraban el amor, fuente de debilidad y de dudas; en su lugar rendían culto a la fuerza, al liderazgo firme, a una jerarquía sin fisuras. Y aún así, Pandora no podía evitar disfrutar de la atención recibida por la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. 

—Ya está— anunció el dios, una vez hubo terminado de vendar la mano. —De todas formas, ve a que te atiendan en la sala de cuidados. El corte podría infectarse.— Pandora estaba a punto protestar cuando Hades añadió —Y no te preocupes por lo demás, mandaré que alguien lo limpie. 

—Danke*, mi querido hermano— murmuró ella, de forma sincera y mirándole a los ojos—No me cabe duda de que sois un dios benevolente. 

Hades sonrió de lado y apartó la mirada disimuladamente. ¿Lo decía por haberla vendando la mano, o por no haberla castigado por el incidente anterior? 

—Que sea la última vez— el tono serio alarmó a Pandora —. El hermano mayor cuida al pequeño. No al revés. Retírate. 

Hades tuvo que darle la espalda. Le resultaba extraño recibir el agradecimiento de Pandora, al fin y al cabo, no había realizado ninguna hazaña, ¿o sí? Al parecer, era de esperarse ese comportamiento entre los hermanos, preocuparse mutuamente el uno por el otro, o eso habían afirmado los Dioses Gemelos, claro que Hades no estaba seguro de que ellos fueran el mejor ejemplo; la mayoría de sus interacciones parecían carentes de todo sentimiento fraternal y en su lugar, era más común verlos lanzarse indirectas plagadas de sarcasmo. Hacía tantos siglos que los mortales no mostraban gratitud hacia el dios, que éste había olvidado la calidez que lo envolvía y apaciguaba cuando sucedía. 

Pandora musitó un "Como deseéis" a sus espaldas y comenzó a descender el resto de la escalinata para abandonar la sala del trono. Sorprendido por el hecho de que Pandora no insistiera en limpiar ella misma el desastre que había organizado, Hades se imaginó que seguramente la joven iría antes a prepararle otra taza de té en lugar de ocuparse de su herida. ¿Por qué eran todos los mortales tan endemoniadamente previsibles? 

—Espera— el dios dio media vuelta y alcanzó a su hermana en pocas zancadas —Te acompañaré a la sala de cuidados. 

—Pero mi señor, n-no será necesario que vos... 

—No quiero oír "peros". Te acompañaré para asegurarme que no descuidas tu herida por hacer otros menesteres. Y después, tal vez podamos tomar una taza de té juntos— comentó mientras seguía caminando, dejando atrás a la muchacha. 

Pandora sonrió para sí. Hades era un dios, uno al que incluso ella había llegado a temer en ocasiones, hasta el punto de olvidar que también era su hermano. Acelerando el paso, dio alcance al dios y juntos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos de Judecca.

**Author's Note:**

> *Danke: "gracias" en alemán.


End file.
